


Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 103

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [3]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Lishepus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 103 of Syfy'sDominion. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 103 ofDominion.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750744
Kudos: 5





	Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 103

FURIAD  
Michael landed here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Imontis Míkhael haderla buuk boh._

8-BALL  
Look at this.

TRANSLATION  
 _Taawontak hika estu._

FURIAD  
They're headed north.

TRANSLATION  
 _Haadonthuu hannerba esti._


End file.
